Notable Users
Users with multiple Featured Levels PhysX PhysX is one of a very small number of users with five featured levels. He is also a moderator. He also has a facebook page. IAMURHUSBAND IAMURHUSBAND boasts nine featured levels, including POKEMON TRAINING. kirbypwnage The user kirbypwnage has 4 featured levels. Haunted Mansion 2, 3, 4 and a level called Crimson Forest and Abandoned. Doolie The user 'doolie' is most noted for making his Dawn of the Dead series, but has realistic gun levels like Glock and My Shotgun. Jim Bonacci Jim Bonacci created Happy Wheels in 2006 and has three featured levels, Obstacle Course?, Happy Green Hills, and Rope Swings. farlaineloco He made The legacy of Quezal and !!Matobatoo!! Gregtom3 Gregtom3 got two featured levels, Teamwork Mission and Temple Run. iDevil360 iDevil has Limbo and Limbo 2, both featured. Flatis Flatis has been retired since February 2011, but two users have been working on one of his unfinished levels for him. hooteka hooteka created Speed bridge, the third most played level of all-time. He also created a second featured level: Downhill. FireNine09 FireNine09 created WIPEOUT, Ocarina if time HD, Super Mario 64 and pokemon adventure. Some say it is Jim's favourite author because it is rare to have so many featured levels in a short time. PLT PLT is known for his popular level, The Combine 2.1. He also has another featured level called Classic Happy Wheels. corey1987 Corey made Balcony Terror and Run Human Run !!! 2 and Backyard Wrestling. JigsawVoorhiesKrueger: JigsawVoorhiesKrueger made TX Chainsaw Massacre, the most played level off of a movie and Rouge commander. Many users call him JVK. He is retired from Happy Wheels. Jongen: Made The Hotel and The wild west fixed. Other Featured Users somnixer somnixer made Dead Station Part 1, the 4th least played featured level. Totalassface Most famous for Sub .51, Totalassface often posts in the forums. kofthief321 You can remember this user's odd name with this tip: he made the level Car Thief, the #1 most played level. Siaba Siaba made BMX Park II, the most played level of all-time and might be first level to reach 100,000 plays and 30,000,000 plays. MetallicDoom15 MD15 created DC Metro Station and will soon come out with some NPCs. DemonicFlower Laboratory 1, his most played level, is the seventh most played level of all-time. ROY4L Gut Bus Extreme! was his only activity ever on Total Jerkface. Because Gut Bus Extreme is importable, it has been stolen many times. However importing has been disabled. eisiger Try to complete his featured level IT KEEPS HAPPENING! ''Many people cheat by using the effective shopper, lawnmower man, or pogostick man. If you look in the description, you will see he wanted to force it as Irresponsible Dad but forgot. Ironhead Viking Revenge 3 was featured because it featured the Harpoon Gun, a new item at the time it was made. foolcool22 This user made Elderly Olympics 4, the most played ragdoll level ever. mrdisaster88 He is most notable for his level Snowy mountain. PETII Happy Concert v2.0 is based on the escape of the concert of band Happy Metal. Laisman Laisman made us take a look back into history wth BnW (Black n White). LarkSS Ghetto Dunk, made by Lark, is the most played sports level of all-time. vophex vophex made the level TrapTrac, one of the nine levels in the Demo. Bubbucue Bubbucue is responsible for the level ''a large satan eats u, a featured level. Mean person Made --=|Obst.Course.|=-- Dingy hobo Made happy wheels futre. A level that encourages people to make origonal levels. Posably why Jim Made it featured. StickyFrog Made Pogoventure. The only featured level with pogostick man. qshi Made rope swing king III. He has his own website here. He is one of the few users who has a featured frequent level. All of his levels are rope swing based. PurelyAtomic Made mega slam dunk ARENA. Some say it is not worth featured due to lack of color and detail and barely anything in the level. Lighthead: Lighthead made bigfoot forest. MrOrder Made super meat boy 1-1. Also made 1-2 and 1-3. But those are not featured. He also has a facebook page. https://www.facebook.com/MrOrder Total Jerkface Staff Jim Bonacci Jim created the website in early 2009 and also created Divine Intervention and Happy Wheels. Jason Schymick Jason was hired by Jim in May 2011. He created the Explorer Guy along with tons of special items. Caroline Pham Caroline draws static illustrations like buildings and backgrounds. She will (?) probably start working in September. Adura Adura is a server admin of Total Jerkface. He manages the servers and handles all the back-end stuff on the site. Maverfax Maverfax is known for implimenting the private message and replay system. He has not been seen since March 2011. He is currently retired from TJF. PhysX PhysX (mentioned earlier in the first section) is a Total Jerkface moderator, and one of the few users to make five featured levels. Mystic Mystic is the second Total Jerkface moderator after PhysX. Udie Udie was appointed moderator on TotalJerkface soon after Mystic. Bert Bert is the most recent TotalJerkface moderator bringing the total number of moderators to four. Category:Users Category:Total Jerkface Staff Category:Happy Wheels Category:Featured Levels Category:Total Jerkface Category:Jason Schymick Category:Users With Featured Levels Category:Community